


Green and Ginger

by Slytherin_Soul94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Wealsey Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Soul94/pseuds/Slytherin_Soul94
Summary: There aren’t enough fics with this couple as the main couple and I think this is the couple we all deserved and I’ll be more than happy to write it.





	1. Intro

Harry was going over a mental check list as he was silently packing up his “things”. In an hour it would be his 17th birthday and he would finally be leaving the Dursley’s house, but not in the capacity that he would like, so to speak.

Once the clock struck 12, Dumbledore would be sending a few of his blind followers to pick up Harry. Once 12 came around, the non-existent wards would fall. The infamous wards that Dumbledore always used as an excuse, were non-existent they have never existed. Dumbledore just used them as an excuse to keep Harry in one place. 

But unfortunately for him, Harry wasn’t dumb and he knew all about Dumbledore and his machinations. He found out at the end of his Fifth all about Dumbledore and his scheming ways. After receiving his winnings, he hadn’t given it to the Twins as he originally planned on, instead, he decided to take deposit it into his vaults. Even more surprising to him, he managed to make his way to the bank, without any of Dumbledore’s cronies there to stop him. That day had been the day that everything had changed. After meeting with Griphook, Harry had been surprised when he was thoroughly scolded for not responding to the countless missives that the bank had been sending him since fire came into the bank before his first year. After a brief conversation, it was found out that Harry truly didn’t know about any of the missives and that raised suspicion between the two, so much that Chief Ragnok, head of the bank and goblin nation was called into the meeting. 

Once he arrived, Ragnok issued an inheritance test for Harry, that was where all three parties received the shock of their lives in many different ways. After doing the procedure, Harry found out that everything he had been told had been a lie. One, he had more than just his trust vault, in fact he had the entirety of the vast Potter Fortune waiting at his fingertips for when he turned 18, about five billion galleons generated over about a thousands to be exact. Not did he learn that he was fucking rich, he learned that he was a pureblood. Apparently, Lily Evans was actually a pureblooded witch who had somehow ended up in the Muggle world as a baby and although she didn’t come from money or any influence, she was still a pureblood. The greatest shock for him came when he learned that he had been stolen from by the very people who he considered to be his family. The Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, and the Order, they had all somehow managed to funnel funds from his account. Not only that, he was heavily under the influence of compulsion and obedient charms placed by the headmaster himself. 

It was suffice to say that they he was furious and not only the thieves but Gringotts for allowing something like this to happen. So for the first time in a long time, the Chief Ragnok, asked for forgiveness as he sat on his knees in front of a red-faced Harry. Said wizard forgave the bank for its actions after a long five minutes of characteristic begging. Once that was taken care of Ragnok and Griphook quickly sent Harry down to the ritual room so that they could cleanse him of the charms and blocks that was on him. When he was finished, he went back to Griphook’s office where they gave him the Potter heirship ring that he should have been wearing but do to the circumstances hadn’t had the time. After officially becoming Heir Potter, Ragnok composed a list of books that it would be helpful for him to read about Wizarding politics and pureblooded families of England. After that they began to talk about what they were going to do to punish the people who stole from him. Ragnok suggested having them arrested immediately but Harry told them to wait until he knew the full story, but to be on standby for when he told the to recall all of the stolen money. Because, as he was examining the list of people stealing from him, there was one name that he didn’t notice on the paper, a name that gave him a sense of hope. 

That was how he ended up in the Room of Requirement with a the tip of his wand pressed firmly against one Ronald Weasley’s throat. 

“Harry what the fuck” One struggled as his larger body was somehow bound to the wall behind him,

“How long” Harry growled out. He knew Ron personally wasn’t stealing from him but the rest of his friends were and he wanted to know why. 

“What” Ron struggled through ragged breaths

“How FUCKING long have you been stealing from me” Harry growled out as he dug his wand deeper into Ron’s throat. At the mention of the stealing, Ron went ramrod stiff. “Exactly, you didn’t think I would notice that you were stealing from me”

“No, Harry no, I didn’t steal from you” Ron tried as he struggled to get out of the invisible binds. 

“Stop lying to me”

“No, Harry please, believe me. Just please release me and I’ll tell you everything” Ron tried with a hint of regret in his voice.

Exahling roughly, Harry undid the binds and walked over tot eh couch that he had asked the room to give him. Ron followed silently behind him and sat on the opposite side of the couch and began to look at Harry. 

With an impatient hand wave, Harry said “Well go on then”

“Well you see Harry, it was mum. She was the one who agreed to do it. Dumbledore had come to the house before first year and told mum that he had a way for the family to make a ton of money. Mum would follow Dumbledore into the pits of hell so of course she agreed. He wanted me to become friends with you and make you do stupid stuff and he would pay everyone in the family five hundred galleons a month. But I didn’t want to do it. I promise, I told mum that I wouldn’t do it but she made me. And so I told them I would do it but I refused to take your money, I refused to steal from you. They swore me to secrecy they put me under a vow so that I couldn’t say anything unless you brought it up first something that they said would never happen. Dumbledore planned for you to get in a relationship with Ginny and once you married her, he planned on killing you and he would give mum and Dad half of your money and he would take the other half.” Ron finished

“So this whole time, you’ve been lying to my about our friendship” Harry asked the red head with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t want to think that the one person who he had considered his best friend was just lying to him. And truth be told, his feelings for Ron had superseded a simple friendship and began to venture into deeper waters. He had begun to develop feelings for the redhead but of course he never acted upon them in fear of how the other would react. Unknown to Harry, Ron felt the same way about the green-eyed wizard. Ron felt immense feelings for Harry but of course he never said anything because that would go against Dumbledore’s plans. 

“No” Ron began to cry. “Harry please believe me. I wanted to tell you, I really did but each time I tried, my throat would close up and physically stop me from saying anything. Harry please, believe me. I never wanted to do anything like this to you. I love you to much for that.” Ron tried 

“Love me?” Harry whispered to himself disbelievingly but apparently it was loud enough for Ron to hear as the redhead responded

“Yes, Harry, I love you. And I like you more than a friend” Ron whispered the last part shyly

“What did you say” Harry said

Sensing that maybe Harry wasn’t mad at him, Ron gained every last ounce of Gryffindor bravery that he had, puffed out his chest and said, “I said that I like you more than a friend” he told Harry

And within an instant, Ron found his back against the arm of the couch and his arms full of Harry as the green-eyed wizard began to kiss him hungrily. They kissed for about thirty seconds before Harry pulled back and began to stare at Ron with hunger in his eyes “You big lug, I knew you weren’t stealing from me. I just wanted to make sure you were actually on my side and not Dumbledore’s.” Harry told him and Ron’s face lit up. 

“Y-y-you mean you know?”

“Of course I knew.” Harry said as he readjusted himself so that he now straddled Ron’s muscled thighs. 

“O-o-ok. So what about…” Ron trailed off. 

“Ron, I’ve loved you since our second year, I just didn’t think you would feel the same way so I never said anything.”

“So, you feel the same way then?” Ron tried to clarify. 

“Yup” Harry beamed

“Well good then. But what are we going to do about everything else.” Ron tried to ask but was cut off by a finger to his lips. 

“Ron, I, am currently straddling your thighs right now. The person who you have had a crush on for years. Are you telling me that you would rather talk about getting revenge than taking me apart inch by inch? Might I remind you, it is Saturday and no one will be int he castle for the next five hours. And” Harry said as he leaned down and brought his lips to Ron’s ears, “I’m virgin tight” he whispered seductively as his tongue darted and traced a circle around Ron’s ears. 

Almost instant, the positions were reversed and Harry was on his back with a lust filled Ron hovering over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Since then, they had been able to form an intricately formed plan that they would enact when the time was right. 

Shortly after Harry and Ron became well acquainted with one another bodies, they finally got around to talking about everything. The first thing they decided to do was to open an account for Ron at Gringotts so that he would have his own money and not have to leech off of Harry, something that he didn’t like to do. When they managed to get to Gringotts, they found out that Ron was capable of Claiming the Prewitt lordship. Molly was one of three children, two were dead and she was the last one left. As the Prewitts were not Most Ancient and Most Noble, the title could be passed down through the mother, something that Molly must have been unaware of. Because, Ron was one of seven, the title would have gone to the first five Weasley children, but because Arthur and Molly were so against such things, they didn’t even both raising their kids in the traditional way. So luckily for Ron, he could claim the Lordship and do so in a way that would remain unaware until he wanted to make it public. So, that day, he officially became the Heir Prewitt, he couldn’t claim the lordship until he was 18. He was slightly relieved when he saw that, the Prewitt family, while not as wealthy as the Olde families, they did possess a substantial fortune. Following the advice of Harry, Ron decided to invest a large percentage of the money into companies that would be sure to do well so that he could take the Prewitt money and flip it into a fortune. 

After that, He and Harry had begun to emerge themselves in the entirety of Lordship and Heirship culture, they read more books than they ever had in their lives. Not only that, but they began to train themselves. When they had free time, they would go to the Room of Requirement and duel. They practiced with Light, Dark and Gray magic and made sure that they were knowledgeable in all three. Ron had even gone a step further and began to workout, he had the room give him different “Muggle doo-higgys ” that he could use to build up his muscles. And within two months of his working out, he was now Harry’s wetdream. He now looked like he was a beater for the top Quidditch team in the country. It was suffice to say that, Harry’s knees were frequently red. 

While Ron was busy, Harry was also making gains. He quickly went from the skinny figure that would come about due to the harsh treatment of the Dursleys to gaining a substantial about of weight. He went from the lithe figure of a drug addict to having the lean build of a swimmer. 

Even though they had made substantial gains with their bodies, they both decided to use glamours so that no one would know what they had done and more specifically, Hermione, Ginny, the Twins or Dumbledore wouldn’t get suspicious. 

Over the course of the two years, Harry and Ron’s relationship reached heights that Ginny could only dream of. Harry loved how possessive and protective Ron was, even though he couldn’t outright display these feelings. He would always see Ron go red with anger whenever Ginny would throw herself all over Harry or push her boobs up against him in the common room. Ron would alway ball his fists up, and stomp out of the tower, a sign that Harry took to mean “Meet me in the Room of Requirement” which Harry always did. He would leave the tower a few minutes after Ron as not to raise suspicion and when e arrived to the Room, he would always find himself, consoling a furious Ron who ranted about “Slutty sisters”, “Thieving family” and how “Nobody should be able to touch what was his and get away with it”. Harry would always ensure Ron that he was there to stay and he would make sure Ron knew that.

The hardest time proved to be when the Summer would come around. Ron was adamant about Harry not going back to “those fucking monsters” and he made sure to tell that to the Headmaster that who would smile jovially and say “My boy, he must go and you know this. If you want your family to have their money you will make sure Harry knows he has not other choice” and with that he would dismiss Ron back to Gryffindor tower. 

Harry reassured Ron that everything would be fine and that he would allow Petunia, Vernon and Dudley to treat him how they had in the past. He also told Ron that he should use the summer to get all he information he could about his family’s plan for him.

The first summer of their relationship had started off a bit hard as they weren’t used to being away from each other but after a while they both became to preoccupied with other things to keep there minds off of the other.

When Harry had arrived back in Little Whinging, he quickly laid down the law. 

FLASHBACK

“Boy, the back room needs painting and the basement needs to be cleaned out.” Vernon yelled as he slammed the door behind him. 

With a deep inhale, Harry steeled his features, turned around and said “No”

That one word made Petunia turn around from her spot in the kitchen and Dudley pause from stuffing his face, they all turned to gape at Harry before turning to Vernon to see what the man would do in retaliation for Harry’s “disobediance”

“Excuse me” Vernon said as his fat face began to go purple and he balled his fists tightly. 

“I said no. I’m sure you heard me. And since we are here, let me set the rules for how this summer is going to go:

“You ungr-“ Vernon tried but was cut off as by something he never thought would happen.

“SHUT UP” Harry yelled and allowed a bit of his magic to wash the house. His emerald green eyes, gained a fire inside that caused them to glow. And for the first time in his life, Vernon Dursley was scared of Harry Potter. 

“You are going to go in the living room and sit your fat ass down.” Harry said and when Vernon didn’t move he yelled. “NOW” that command seemed to work not only on Vernon but on Petunia and Dudley as well as the two scampered into the living room and sat fearfully on the couch. 

“Now listen, too long have I put up with your bullshit and frankly I’m tired. Right now, you should be thanking what ever God you believe in that I’m haven’t turned your bodies inside out and left you to rot. But, I still have a need for you so I won’t do it.” Harry said and watched as their shoulders sagged. “Yet” he added and they all stiffened. 

“Who do you think you’re fooling. You can’t do that freaky stuff when you aren’t in that freak school of yours” Vernon said as he began to stand up but found himself on the receiving end of a wandless, non-verbal curio, a spell that Harry had began to favor. 

He watched sadistically as Vernon writhed on the ground and screamed painfully. 

“Stop it. Please stop it” Petunia cried as she watched her husband roll on the floor in pain. 

“Shut UP before I do it to you” He snapped at the horse-faced woman. And he stifled a laugh as she snapped her mouth tight comically. Dudley, chose to just cry fearfully as he watched his father suffer under the hand of someone he abused.

He held the spell for thirty more seconds before releasing it with a simple hand wave.

He watched as Vernon struggled to catch a breath as he tried to sit up but fell back down. It was like watching a new born thestral take its first steps. Finally, Vernon was able to move his pumpkin shaped body back onto the catch and he kept his eyes down on the floor as he did sat pathetically.

“Now, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I do hope you have learned your lesson, Vernon.” Harry said and chuckled when Vernon mumbled a quiet yes at the floor. 

“Now, lets get this straight. From this day on, you are going to do your own laundry, cook your own food, and anything else that you have been making me do for the past 15 years. Is this clear?” He asked them. 

When they didn’t respond he waved his hand over the three and they all fell to the floor once more writhing in pain. This time, he kept them under for only ten seconds before he was pulling the spell of. Now, they were all crying as the realization washed over them. They now knew that the seeds that they had planted all those years ago were finally coming into bloom. Their day was here and there was not turning back. They were paying for everything that they had done. 

“Lets try this again.” Harry said seriously. “Am I clear?” He asked and they quickly nodded their heads, not trusting themselves to speak. 

“Good, and p.s if I were you, I wouldn’t try antything. Because lets just say, I have a boyfriend who can be very scary when someone hurts me. That pain you just felt, was nothing compared to what he would do to you. It doesn’t take but two snaps of the finger to bring him here so I suggest you all remain on your best behavior. ” He told them and watched their reactions carefully when he told them he had a boyfriend, he smirked when the one person he expected to react, reacted. 

“Your a fag” Dudley asked him and within seconds the obese boy was standing upright without the ability to move his limbs. 

“Tsk tsk Duddykens, you never did know when to watch your mouth. I guess you’re just going to have to learn. Huh?” Harry asked as he stalked forward menacingly. 

“No please, please don't hurt my baby” Petunia said in a way that was awfully familiar to cries the he heard in his dreams.

“SHUT UP” Harry snapped at Petunia before he waved his hand over Dudely’s body

Suddenly, Dudley screamed out in pain and tried to gran his crotch but couldn’t. “Stop, stop, please, It burns” the large boy cried. 

“You know Dudley, I probably would have let that comment slide, had it not been so hypocritical. It’s funny that you should say something like that when you and Pierce have had quite the memories as I recall.” He smirked and Dudley paled. 

“But that doesn’t matter anymore because you wont be doing anything anytime soon” he said and watched as Dudley fell to the ground and grabbed his junk. Instantly, he got up and ran up to the bathroom, pulled his pants down and screamed. Gone was his penis and balls, in its place was a smooth mound of skin, not even a vagina, he managed to think. 

After that was dealt with, Harry proceeded to leave Vernon and Petunia to their own devices as he sauntered up the stairs and went into Dudley’s room that he was now claiming as his own, and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The summer after the two confirmed their relationship, proved to be the hardest yet for Ron. There wasn’t a single day that went past where he wanted to hex his family into oblivion. It also didn’t help the fact that he wasn’t allowed to contact Harry. At the beginning of the summer, Dumbledore had come to Grimmauld Place and told Ginny, Ron and Hermione to ignore all letters from Harry so that at the by the end of the summer, he would “ be yearning for their attention”, boy was the old coot wrong. 

Each day, Ron would lock himself in his designated bedroom so that he could avoid the annoyances that the once considered family. That was another problem for him, ever since Sirius had died, Dumbledore and The Order had just completely infiltrated the Black house and acted as if they owned it. But unfortunately for them, they couldn’t do anything with the priceless and ancient artifacts that filled the house. As soon as Sirius died, the house magics transferred over to its new Lord, Harry. Although he was grieving, he still managed to let it be known to Kreacher that nothing in the house was to be taken out, moved, or messed with. So thankfully with the help of House Elf Magic, the everything would remain as it had always had until Harry told him otherwise. 

While not fuming about the audacity of forcing their way into someone else’s house, Ron was upset at the way that his boyfriend was talked about. During the rare occasion that Ron wasn’t locked up in his room, he would overhear his mother, or Ginny or someone talking about what they would do once they received Harry’s money. 

Flashback

As Ron turned the corner into the kitchen, he overheard Ginny talking to Hermione rather loudly,”Just imagine it ‘Mione, once we get a hold of that money, we al can take a nice long vacation, you know? See Paris, and Rome. Go across the pond to the United States, I heard its beautiful there” Ginny said

“I know I can’t wait. If only Professor Dumbledore would let us do everything sooner, but we have to wait until he kills Voldemort” the bushy-haired girl said with a slight pout on her face. 

“Listen to yourselves” Ron snapped at the two, shocking them both because they hadn’t realized that he was there. 

“What are you on Ron?” Ginny asked her brother with a raised eyebrow. 

“What do you mean, ‘what am I on?’ You two are sitting here practically salivating like some ravenous werewolf about money that isn’t yours” he told them as he tried to calm himself as he realized that he and Harry had agreed on a plan to handle this situation carefully and he was slowly messing it up. 

“Geez Ronald, you would think that by now, you would have gotten over this little guilt trip. Maybe you’ll change your mind once you see all the money” Hermione told him with a dismissive wave of the hand. 

Instead of responding, Ron just stomped his feet and marched back out of the kitchen.

END FLASHBACK 

Realizing that he would have to stick it out for Harry’s sake, Ron soon fell into a nice little routine that he was able to keep up until the end of the summer. He would go down for breakfast early in the mornings. Once he finished he would quickly grab a book from the Black Library that somehow only he had access to in the house (something that he was sure Hermione would blow her top about if she knew). Than for the rest of the day, he was locked in his room reading the book or completing his summer assignments. When it was time to eat, Kreature would bring him a tray of food usually without him even having to ask. Unbeknownst to Ron, the House Magics recognized him as the bonded of the Lord of the House. Because even though Harry and Ron were not officially bonded, their magic recognized each other as their bonded partners. 

Soon, that first summer came to a close and once again, Harry was “rescued” from his relatives house and brought to Grimmauld Place. Once the school year started back up, the two fell into the same routine that they had the previous year. Each month, they would sneak out of Hogwarts and go down to Gringotts, there they would check up on their vaults and investments and each time they were pleased to find out that their investments were doing well. 

Before either of them knew it, the school year was coming to a close and the summer that would change everything was approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry casted a quick tempus and saw that it was 11:50. Ten more minutes and his and Ron’s plans would begin. He glanced around the room one last time before he left the room to take care of a few things. At the beginning of the summer, the Dumbledore sent a message through Moody for the Dursleys to go on an extended vacation, just until after Harry’s birthday, under the premise of it being too dangerous for them. They were all too happy to comply with the message and within a few hours, they had their things packed and they were in the car on their way to Marge’s house. So for the first two months of summer, Harry had been alkaline in this house with nothing to do.

Walking down the steps, he quickly found himself in front of the small cupboard that used to be his “room”. He walked into the room and looked around with a sad smile as all of the memories flooded back into him. One single tear slid down his face, but he quickly brushed it off and left the room as he thought about all of the fun that he was about to have with the people who had ruing his life. 

He walked back up the stairs and entered his bedroom and sat on the bed as he waited. The Order would be here in any minute and he needed to make sure he didn’t play his hand too early.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one. “Happy Bithday Harry” the green-eyed wizard said. He didn’t have much time to congratulate himself as no sooner than the stroke of midnight came, he heard a soft creaking walking up the stairs and in an instant, his bedroom door was being opened and in all their “glory,” Remus, Moody, Tonks and Arthur appeared in the room. 

“Harry” Remus said brightly as he rushed forward and wrapped Harry tightly in his arms. The teen, allowed himself to be hugged as he placed a faux smile on his face. 

“I missed you too Remus” Harry said as he was released but as soon as Remus let go, he was wrapped up again by Arthur and Tonks.   
Moody, decided to simply slap Harry on the shoulder. “Yea, yea, if you are done with the pleasantries, we have somewhere to be” the ex-auror growled out.

“Right.” Arthur said and flicked his wand, shrinking Harry’s things and then handing them to Harry. “Here you go” the red-haired man said cheerily. 

Harry accepted his things with an eye-roll that went unnoticed by everyone in the room. He then followed the four out of the room and struggled to hold in the snort as Tonks tripped down the last two stairs. 

Once they made it outside, Harry found himself with a hand on his shoulder and a “Hold on” whispered in his ear by Remus. And in the blin of an eye, they were gone. 

A few seconds later, they were on a silent street in London, standing in front of a row of townhomes. “Harry, everyone is so excited to see you. Especially Ginny, she’s been talking about you all summer.” Arthur gushed as he stepped forward. 

Tonks handed Harry a piece of paper and said, “Here this is the password”

“Thanks” Harry mumbled as he looked at the paper. “Phoenix” he saw written on the paper and snorted. 

“Something funny” Remus asked as he guided Harry forward towards the house that was now in view. 

“This password is just so obvious” He said

“Yea well, its so obvious that no one would ever guess it.” Remus shrugged

“Alright he we are.” Moody said as he stepped up to the door and opened it. With a loud creak, the door opened slowly and Harry stepped forward, crossing the threshold. As he walked down the narrow hall, he took note of the cleanliness, it seems he would have to thank Kreature later for his hard work. 

He made it about half-way before a sea of redheads came out of the dining room and rushed forward. Sighing, he prepared himself for the onslaught of hugs. 

“HARRY”   
“Oh look, its our Ickle Harriekens”  
“Oh I missed you so much”

Hermione, the Twins and Ginny said as they hugged him tightly. It would have been a sweet sight, had they all not been faking it. 

Once they were done hugging him, Harry smiled softly as Ron stepped forward and wrapped his boyfriend up in a bear hug. It took all the restraint that Harry had not to kissed the redhead soundly on the lips. Ron must have been going through the same thought process as well, if his facial expression was anything to go by. “Later”, Harry tried to convey through his face as he released Harry and found himself in the arms of Molly. 

“Oh Harry look at you. You’re so skinny. We’ve got to get some food in you” She gushed as she held her hands on Harry’s cheeks. “Come on dear, let’s go to the kitchen, I’m sure you’re hungry” she tried to usher him to the kitchen but he resisted. 

“No, I’m fine Mrs. Weasley. I think I’ll go up and get ready for bed, I’m a bit tired.”

“Oh nonsense, I-“  
“I said I’m fine” Harry said and allowed some authority to drip into his voice. Truth be told, he was hungry but he would get Kreature to bring him some food later, he didn’t particularly care for being poisoned right now by Molly and her “cooking”

The woman finally seemed to get the message as she sighed and said, “Alright then, Ron, help Harry take his things to the room. Harry I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with Ron.” She said 

“Of course not” Harry said, ‘I mean it is my house after all by who cares’ he though sarcastically. 

“Harry do you want me to help you” Ginny said as she fluttered her eyelashes in a horrid manner. 

“No, I think Ron’s got it. Right Ron?” Harry said and cooked at the red head with a look in his eyes. 

“Yea we’ll be fine” Ron said as he looked at Ginny who simply huffed. 

“Fine. I guess we’ll see you in the morning.” She said before turning away and walking back into the kitchen. 

“Goodnight everyone” Harry said as he began walking up the steps with his now unshrunken luggage with Ron trailing behind him with Hedwig’s cage in hand. 

They were silent as they made their way up into the room. Once they reached the bedroom door, Ron allowed Harry to walk in first and once they both were in, Ron silently threw up a few silencing and locking wards. Once the doors were closed, they both dropped the glamours that they were wearing and within an instant, Ron had Harry’s back up against the nearest wall. 

“Do you know how hard it was to stop myself from kissing you senseless down there? Do you know how hard it was for me to watch them touch all over you?” Ron said as he shoved his face in Harry’s neck and began to nuzzle it. 

“I know, I know.” Harry said as he giggled at the adorableness of his boyfriend. 

“I haven’t seen you in two months” Ron whined as he slid his hands down to Harry’s ass and gripped it tightly in his hands.

“So are you going to do something about it or just whine all day” Harry teased as he jumped and wrapped his legs tightly around Ron’s thick waist. 

As soon as Harry said that, Ron growled and walked them over to the nearest of the two beds. He dropped Harry down on the bed and pounced on him. He attacked the green-eyed wizards lips hungrily before he moved his mouth to Harry’s neck. 

Trying to save Ron some time, Harry snapped his fingers and both his and Ron’s clothes disappeared. Ron looked Harry in the eyes and Harry gulped excitedly at the look that he saw in his boyfriends eyes. Ron began to kiss his way down Harry’s torso and soon he found himself kissing the inside of Harry’s left thigh. 

The entire time, Harry was moaning softly at the feeling, the softness was replaced as a deep moan escaped from his lips as he felt his prick surround by Ron’s warm mouth. His hands instantly flew to Ron’s hair. The redhead moved his mouth eagerly up and down, Harry’s member, slurping excitedly as he went. 

“Aghgh…i-if y-you don’t s-s-s-top, I’m go-gonna c-cum” Harrys struggled to get out as Ron was attacked his member hungrily.   
He soon whined as Ron’s mouth left his prick and began to kiss his way further down. Soon, his large-muscled hands were forcing Harry’s legs as he soon attached his mouth to Harry’s pink hole. Darting his tongue in and out, he listened as Harry moaned and forced Ron’s head further between his legs.

A few minutes later, Ron pulled back up and said, “Look at you, you look so ready. I swear I’m going to pound you into the mattress” He growled into Harry’s ear and relished in the way Harry shivered. He reattached his lips to Harry’s neck as he began to eagerly finger Harry’s waiting hole. With a rapid pace, his two large fingers darted in and out of Harry’s hole.

“Oh Merlin” Harry said as he wrapped his legs tightly around Ron’s waist and clawed at his back. “I swear if you don’t fuck me right now, you aren’t touching me for a week” he growled out.  
Ron leant back with a smirk and removed his fingers from Harry’s hole, the wizard whined but it was soon replaced with a deep moan as Ron slammed into him with all ten inches of his cock. 

“Merlin you’re so tight” Ron groaned as he into Harry’s neck as he pounded into the love of his life. 

“F-fuck, f-feels so g-g-good” Harry moaned as he moved his arms around Ron’s neck. 

Thankfully, Ron had put the silencing charms up because between Harry’s moans, Ron’s groans and the sound of skin slapping, the whole house would be sure to hear them. 

After a few minutes in the same position, Harry mustered up enough energy to push Ron back. 

“Harry wh-“ Ron tried to say but was cut off as his back hit the bed and Harry straddled him. “Oh” he said knowingly as Harry grabbed his meaty prick and placed the tip against his whole. In one swift move, Harry was sinking down on him and riding him.   
“Harry I’m g-gonna cum” Ron said after a few minutes of Harry’s fast-paced riding. Harry leant down to Ron’s ear and whispered “Do it” and almost instantly, Ron moved his hands to Harry’s ass and forced it down harshly as he emptied his seed deep into Harry. 

“RON” Harry screamed as the feeling of Ron emptying himself sent Harry over the edge. 

After a few seconds, Harry fell forward and laid directly on top of Ron. The redhead’s arms looped around Harry’s waist tightly and he said, “That was amazing” 

“Shut up, sleep” Harry mumbled into Ron’s collar. 

The red head chucked as he let his eyes close. Ron wouldn’t have fell asleep so easily if he realized that he forgot to do one thing, cast an anti-contraception spell. Both of their eyes were closed so they didn’t noticed the light that shone over Harry’s stomach….


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, light was streaming into the bedroom and shining down on the sleeping couple. With a groan, Harry pulled himself off of Ron and sat up int he bed. 

Silently, he cast a tempus and saw that it was only 6:30. He got up off the bed and walked out of the room to go across the hall and take a shower. 

Thirty minutes later, he was coming back with a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets dripping from his hair. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ron’s sleeping body and stared at the redhead with a fond look in his eye. 

“-Ry what time is it?” Ron grumbled as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, to make for an awkward position. 

“6:30” the green-eyed wizard responded. 

“Its too early, come back to bed” Rom tried to pull Harry back down on the bed. 

“No, we have a big day ahead of us Ron. You need to get up.” Harry said and shoved his boyfriend’s arms off of him. 

“but I don’t wanna” Ron whined like a five-year old. 

With a small smile, Harry leant down to Ron’s ear and whispered,”If you get up, I promise to take every. single. Inch of you to the back of my throat later” Harry said seductively as he darted his tongue out for added bonus. The redhead jumped up almost instantly with new found energy,

“Wow” Harry said with a laugh as Ron turned and jumped on top of him and started peppering kisses on his face. 

“I expect that promise to be fulfilled later” Ron growled out as he ground his boxer covered crotch down onto Harry’s towel covered groin. . 

“Oh, I promise it’ll be worth your while.” Harry chuckled. “Now, get off me and go take a shower. I’ll get Kreature to bring us breakfast.”

“Ughh fine.” Ron said grudgingly as he pulled himself up and walked out of the room to go across the hall to the bathroom to begin his shower. Once he left the room, Harry walked over to Ron’s dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and a shirt that was completely too long for him, deciding that Ron’s clothes would be more comfortable than his own.

After that was done, Harry called “Kreature” the green-eyed wizard said and almost instantly, the old elf popped into the room. 

His, eyes bugged out of his head almost comically at the sight of his master. And uncharacteristically the elf launched itself at Harry’s legs. “Oh master” the elf cried. “Master has come back at last” 

“Yes, yes” Harry said awkwardly as he patted the elf on the head. 

Finally gaining control of himself, Kreature pulled back and asked, “Is Master, finally going to banish those traitors and the mudblood from this noble house?” He said hopefully. 

“Don’t worry, Kreature, it will happen soon enough. But first, I need you to go and prepare breakfast for Ron and Myself” the wizard told the faithful servant. 

“Right away master, Kreature be doing what master asks” and with that the elf popped away and no sooner that the elf leaving, Ron walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and wated dripping beautifully down his muscled chest, Harry couldn’t help but stare. 

“The house is still quiet but I think Molly is down in the kitchen” Ron said absentmindedly as he closed the door behind him and sent the wards back up. He didn’t notice when Harry got up off the bed or began walking towards. 

It wasn’t until Harry pushed him against the wall, when he finally snapped to attention. Before he could say anything, Harry pushed his fingers to Ron’s lips and sank down to his knees. In one swift move, the towel was gone and Harry was staring hungrily at Ron’s quickly hardening member. 

He picked it up and began to lick it seductively. He released a soft hum as he wrapped his bright pink lips around the girthy member and proceeded to take Ron all the way to the back of his throat. 

“HOLY FUCK” Ron groaned as his hands found their way into Harry’s hair. He couldn’t help but groan as Harry sucked eagerly at his rock hard prick. It didn’t take long before Ron’s entire body went stiff and he was painting Harry’s throat with his seed. With one last lick, Harry pulled himself off his knees and stood back up, facing Ron with a smirk. “Bloody hell that was amazing” Ron exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a kiss. 

They weren’t kissing long before Kreature popped back into the room, with a large platter of breakfast foods; Bacon, sausage, fruit, waffles, eggs, porridge, toast and tea. 

“Thank you Kreature that will be all for now. ” Harry said as he turned around in Ron’s strong arms and thanked the elf who looked like he wanted to cry. 

“Yes thank you Kreature” Ron said 

“Anything for masters” the elf said with one last bow before popping out grumbling about being unworthy of such praise. 

“Ughgh I’m starving” Harry said as he removed himself from Ron’s arms and began to pile food on his plate. 

Ron couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend with a weird expression before he shrugged and joined him. 

They ate in a peaceful silence, or as peaceful sit could get as Harry stuffed his face with bacon. “Harry, you might want to slow down on the bacon love” Ron said before taking a forkful of eggs.

“I think I’m quite fine. Thank you very much” Harry said with a huff and Ron just sighed and left it alone. 

Thirty minutes later, they were finished eating and getting dressed. 

“Are you ready for this?” Ron asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt. 

“Oh, I’m more than ready. I just wonder who it’ll be that will set the plan in motion” Harry said as slipped his shoes on 

“My guess is on Molly, or Hermione.”

“Well I think it’ll be Ginny, I mean she feels the need to brush her boobs against me every five minutes” Harry pointed out 

Ron growled like some feral animal and said, “Yes she does doesn’t she. Well, if that happens, I think it may be I who carry out the plan and not you. “

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ron’s thick neck, “Have I told you how hot it is when you get all jealous?” Harry teased as he pressed a kiss to Ron’s lips. 

“No, but I would love for you to give me a thorough explanation later” Ron said as he gripped Harry’s plump ass in one of his hands. With a chuckle, Harry pulled Ron’s hand off of his bum and kissed it. 

“Later” he promised before turning and leaving the room, followed by Ron. 

They made it to the kitchen where they were met with the sight with the entire Weasley clan, including Charlie, Percy and Bill, and the rest of the Order with the addition of Dumbledore. 

“Ahh Harry my boy” Dumbledore greeted as he was the first to notice Harry and Ron coming into the room. 

“Headmaster” Harry greeted in a neutral tone.

“Oh, Harry take a seat and I’ll fix you a plate.” Molly said 

“Oh no, that’s ok. I had Kreature bring me something earlier.” Harry said and waited for the outburst that he was sure was going to happen. 

“Harry how could you. You know how I feel about house elves.” Hermione said from her place at the table. Behind him, he could hear Ron grumble, “Here we go”

With a sigh, he rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione, “Yes Hermione, I am aware of how you feel about house elves and frankly I don’t care” he said to the bushy-haired girl and the entire room got quiet. 

“Harry, what do you mean you don’t care, they are literally slaves” the girl tried to prove his point. 

“Honestly Hermione, for someone who proclaims herself to be the brightest witch of her generation, which is false by the way, you sure are quite dumb. Maybe if you took the time to research house elves, you would know that they actually enjoy being servants and their magic feeds off the magic of their masters.” He explained to the girl who simply huffed and began to push her food around with her fork. 

“Yes but Kreature has no master. Sirius is dead” Percy spoke up from the other side of the table where he was sitting between his brothers. 

“So I guess were doing this now” Harry turned and said lowly to Ron, before turning back to Percy, “Kreature does have a master, me” he told Percy and several choked gasps could be head around the room. 

“Is there a problem?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he scanned the room. 

“Well, my boy, where did you get the idea that you were Kreature’s new master?” Dumbledore asked hoping that Harry was just mistake, that thought soon went out the window. 

“Do you really think I’m dumb old man? I know. I know about everything. I know how Sirius left me as his heir. I know how you and your cronies have been stealing from me for years. And you” Harry turned to a frozen Molly, “I know how you have been poisoning me for years. But that all stops now.”

“Now listen hear my boy” Dumbledore said as he realize he would have to take a different approach to the situation. “We were given permission to take money from your accounts. Your parents were happy donors to the war cause and I’m sure they would have wanted their donations to continue after they died.”  
“Oh shut it. Do your really expect me to believe that sorry excuse”

“HARRY JAMES POTTER WATCH HOW YOU SPEAK TO THE HEADMASTER. AND WHILE YOU’RE AT IT STOP IT WITH THOSE LIES” Molly screeched like a banshee

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” Harry yelled

“Don’t talk to my my mother like that” Bill said as he stood up aggressively ready for a fight. “How dare you accuse her of such things” 

“How dare you parade around MY house acting as if you own the place and than have the nerve raise your voice at ME” Harry screamed in disbelief. “I don’t think so.”

“Kreature” Harry called and the elf popped in instantly. 

“Yes Master”

“See to it every single traitor in this has their things thrown out on the street” Harry said in his authoritative tone.

“Right away” the elf said and left the rom. 

“Now, As Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of the Black family, I hereby command that every person who has either stolen, poisoned or benefited from money taken out of my vaults to be taken from this house” As soon as he finished, a bright white glow surrounded a room and a few seconds later it was gone. Once it disappeared the only people left in the room was Harry and Ron.

Harry turned around and looked at Ron with a shy smile and said, “Well that’s done”


	6. Chapter 6

“So I guess we better head to the ban-“ Harry cut himself off mid sentence as he felt bile rise up his throat.

“Harry what’s wrong” Ron asked as he stepped forward he got his answer when Harry turned and ran towards the kitchen and began throwing up all the food that he had that morning. Chunks and chunks of bacon littered the sink. 

Ron was there in an instant rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s back waiting for the boy to finish. 

Five minutes later, Harry was pulling up from the sink and wiping his sleeve over his mouth. “Merlin” he exhaled. 

“I told you know to slow down on the bacon” Ron chastised as he wrapped Harry in his strong arms. 

Said wizard slapped the redhead on the arms and said, “It wasn’t the bacon you git, in fact I want some more. Its that smell” Harry said and scrunched up his nose. 

Ignoring the first comment, Ron looked at Harry weirdly and said, “What smell? I don’t smell anything?” 

“How can you not smell it? Whatever the fuck Molly was cooking, it smells like literal shit” He said and flailed his arms as if that would help get the point across but when Ron continued to look confused, Harry simply pointed a finger over to the stove where a pot was being heated by some sort of charm. 

“Geez, what is that stuff?” Ron asked

“Oh don’t play daft Ronald, I’m sure you used to eat it everyday back at the Burrow” Harry said sarcastically and laughed when Ron lunged at him and began chasing him around the house. He didn’t make it far before Ron was grabbing him from behind and pulling him against his muscled chest and tailing kissed down his neck. 

Harry almost fell into the trap for a minute before he wiggled out of Ron’s. Ignoring the puppy dog pout on the redhead’s face, he simply told him. “We need to get to the bank, did you forget that we have things to do?” Harry told him 

“No” Ron grumbled out like a chastised puppy. 

“Good” Harry smirked. It really was adorable seeing Ron like this. Even though the boy was tall and muscular and could easily beat anyone in a physical fight, he truly was a big teddy bear when it came to Harry and the green-eyed wizard knew it. “Alright let’s go” Harry said and walked to the floo room. 

A few minutes later, they were standing in the main lobby at Gringotts. From the looks of it, Dumbledore and the Order hadn’t made it to the bank yet. “Looks like you future wife and her friends haven’t gotten here yet” Ron said to his boyfriend. 

Scowling lightly, Harry gave Ron a look and began to walk up to one of the empty bank tellers, Ron simply walked behind him and laughed.

“Hello, I would like to request a meeting with Chief Ragnok please” Harry said politefully to the goblin whose head was down and writing on a document. 

Without looking up, the goblin sneered, “Name?”

“Harry Potter” he said simply and he goblin’s neck snapped up as realization set in. It was a well known rule in the bank that when Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley wanted to speak with Ragnok, they got it. 

“Right away” the goblin said and gestured for the two to follow him to the back halls of the bank. 

When they arrived at Chief Ragnok’s large door, the goblin knocked before entering and announcing who it was that was requesting an audience with him. 

“You two may come in” the goblin said as he slid past Harry and Ron who were waiting patiently and returning to his post at the front of the bank.

Ron allowed Harry to go first, and once they were in, they were met with the sight of Ragnok sitting calmly at his desk. 

“What can I do for you two today?” The goblin asked. 

“Well, today is the day” Harry said and watched as the goblin’s eyes lit up in eagerness. “Yup, I kicked Dumbledore and his cronies out this morning. I hinted to them that they should probably come here and check up on their vaults. So don’t be surprised if they show up.” Harry told him calmly with a flippant wave. 

Ragnok rubbed his hands together eagerly as he said, “Right, so we shall begin the recall process than” he sad

“Make sure to take every last Knut” Ron growled from beside Harry as the green-eyed teen absentmindedly played with Ron’s hands. 

“It would be my absolute pleasure” Ragnok said as he pulled out a paper from one of the many folders. “I need you to sign your full name on this line” he said as he handed the parchment and quill over to Harry. 

Swiftly, Harry signed his signature and as soon as he finished, all three occupants in the room watched as the paper burned blue before disappearing. Looking up at Ragnok, Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“That was the process beginning. Once you signed your name, your magic was recognized and set out to do the task assigned to it. Now, I suggest you give it a few hours, because of the vast amount of money taken.” Ragnok said. 

Harry was about to say something when the door was suddenly opened and an out of breath goblin appeared. 

“I’m sorry sir, but Dumbledore and a group of others are demanding to speak to you” the goblin said

“Ahhh, I see they finally made it” Harry said and stood up. 

He tugged on Ron’s hand pulling the boy up with him, “What?”

“I have no desire to be here when they finally decide to barge into Ragnok’s office. So we’re leaving. Ragnok, thank you very much for your assistance, we will be in touch.” Harry said and he and Ron bowed their heads in respect at the man. 

“The pleasure was all mine. I will send you two a missive in due time, recounting today’s events. Please fee free to use my floo” the goblin said and gestured over to the fireplace. 

With a thanks, the two flood out just in time as Dumbledore and the rest of the Order had barged into Ragnok’s office demanding answers.   
______________________________________

As they stepped out of the floo, Harry once again grew nauseous but this time, he didn’t get to make it to the bathroom. Instead, he threw up right on the floor in front of him. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have much in his stomach. 

“Alright, Harry, something is wrong with you. I’m going to call a healer.” Ron said finitely but stopped when a hand grabbed his bicep. 

“No, Ron I’m fine I promise. Plus we have things to do” Harry said and when Ron still looked unsure, Harry broke out the puppy dog eyes that had Ron melting. 

“Fine. But I swear, if you throw up one more time, I’m calling a healer and I don’t care how much you hate it”

“Fine” Harry agreed. “Now, let’s go pick out where we’re going to live” Harry said cheerfully and he and Ron walked back to their room to go through the folder that they had with a list of properties they owned.


End file.
